Trapped in Babylon Gardens
by dgsnow11
Summary: As three friends are sent to Babylon Gardens, it causes a disaster and might end up destroying The housepets universe. And it's all part of someone's bidding.
1. Chapter 1 - Colorful Swirls

Trapped in Babylon Gardens

NOTE: Hello! This is going to be the first story I write if you have any request on me to write PM.

Also please leave feedback on the first chapter!

~~~~~Chapter 1 – Colorful Swirls~~~~~

Devin put the last of the dishes away, relieved that he was done with his chores

Devin walked over to his phone, him and his friends Jade, and Seth were talking

**Jade: When do you think he will be back**

**Seth: Dunno he has to do everything in the house while his parents are** **away**

**Devin: Back guys, what's up**

**Jade: Finally! It was like ten years **

**Seth: Yea **

**Seth: OH I have something to show you guys**

**Jade: What is it this time**

A (hilarious) comic strip appeared on the phone.

"Ha" Devin chuckled to himself

**Devin: LOL were did you get that**

**Seth: Something called housepets, you should go check it out.**

**Devin: KK**

**Jade: Ok heading to the computer now**

Devin walked over to his Computer, and began searching for housepets

Not much time later, he read few comic strips and the Cast info.

_Interesting, seems legit I guess might as well see if any of them texted me back_

Devin picked up his phone.

Nothing, no one had said anything since he had left.

_That's odd, why would they just stop, that's not like Jade or Seth._

Devin looked back at his computer screen, it was filled with all kinds of colors, swirling around.

"What the-" Devin only managed to say.

Poof! Every item in his room was gone and all he could see were the colorful swirls spinning around him.

Devin quickly became dizzy, the swirls were overloading his brain,

Then came darkness, and nothing but darkness. Yet Devin began to start feeling nauseous now.

Devin closed his eyes hoping for it all to go away, for it to be a dream.

But it wasn't

Devin opened his eyes.

The world was gaining shape, but it looked so… animated, also familiar.

_Babylon Gardens? No it can't be. It can't be….._

He laid there, feeling sick, on the grass next to some house.

Devin could hear the footsteps coming closer and closer

Devin leaned up a little to see a brown dog standing over him.

"Hi I'm Peanut."


	2. Chapter 2 - Passed out

**Trapped in Babylon Gardens**

~~~~~**Chapter 2 – Passed out~~~~~**

"What's your name" Peanut said tilting his head a little.

Devin tried not to scream and yell and run away and never come back.

"D-D-Devin." He barely managed to sputter out considering the world was ending for him.

"Oh hello Devin! Are you new here? Are you visiting? Do you like to play? I like to play. What games do you play? Hide and seek? I like hide in seek." Peanut asked in the blink of an eye.

Devin's headache got worse as peanut talked. He could fell his brain cells committing suicide one by one.

"Ohhh stop, please my head is hurting" Devin moaned.

"Do you need help?" Peanut asked now slowing down.

"Please." Devin said laying his head down and passing out.

Peanut stood over the white furred husky

No collar no anything that could help find his owner.

"Peanut what are you doing out her-" Grape said, but was cut off by the site of Devin laying there.

"What did you do this time." Grape murmured turning towards Peanut.

"I didn't do anything! I found him laying here." Peanut replied, acting innocent

"Ok fine what do we do then." Grape said folding her arms.

"Find help? Maybe. Ugh, I don't know who we should find. " Grape was still talking.

"Maybe Tarot could help, she is physic" Peanut yawned out, strangely tired.

"Ok, let's go then." Grape said

***Later at Tarot's***

"Tarot we ne-" Grape tried to say but was soon cut off by Tarot.

"Help, I know."

"Sooo you know what's going on then." Grape said mockingly

"Yes, but I don't know where he came from, you see in the vision he just, ummm appeared, from another universe to be exact and in the universe he was human, being teleported here caused him to turn into a husky. For some odd reason." Tarot explained, Peanut looking confused. Grape (almost) understanding.

"So how do we get him back?" Grape asked.

"That's the problem, I can't really see his future, because he isn't from our universe" Tarot said.

"Well you saw him appear didn't you?" Peanut asked.

"Yes that's because I was looking at your future, Peanut. I really can't see Devin's." Tarot sighed

"So what should we do to get him home then." Grape asked.

"I really, don't know. Come back later when he has awoken and we can ask him a few questions." Tarot said, looking back at her crystal ball.

"Where do we take him, we can't just bring him home." Grape said.

Well you left him laying there, I am pretty sure you should get back before someone else finds him" Tarot said.

***Back at the Sandwich house***

Devin opened his eyes, and leaned up. Peanut seemed to be gone, yet he was still outside a house.

_Ok Devin calm down, just find someone who can help you, remember the comics and who is who. But then again I do need help don't I? How will I even get back home! This is stupid, I'm dreaming._

Devin pinched himself.

_Or not…_

Devin stood up, brushing the grass off him.

_Wait did I just feel fur?_

He walked over to a glass window, and stood there looking at his reflection. Trying not to pass out again

_No no no this isn't happening_

"This isn't real." Devin moaned to himself

"What isn't real?" Said an odd voice coming for behind him.

Devin spun around, to see a small corgi behind him.

_Oh god he heard me didn't he? What do I do, I can't really just say._

"Um er- nothing." Devin said sounding WAY to obvious.

King snickered "Whatever, anyways are you here to see Peanut too."

"Uh no, I just-"

"There you are Devin!" Peanut said running towards him

"Ok maybe I am here to see peanut." Devin said turning towards Peanut.

"Devin I didn't know you were human before you were transported to this world to our world!" Peanut exclaimed at Devin letting the entire world know.

"Yes just be quiet about ok?" Devin said in a hush voice to Peanut.

"So your human?" King said quietly.

"No! – I mean yes." Devin said, remembering that King was there when Peanut yelled it out.

King stood there, he looked relived for some reason.

"Ok. Peanut do you know how I am going to get home." Devin asked, look very sick.

"Nope"


	3. Chapter 3 - Epic plot twist

**Trapped in Babylon Garden**

~~~~~**Epic plot twist**~~~~~

**Earlier that day**

_No you can't do this_

Seth laid against the wall held by someone's physic power, not letting him move

"Hush Seth, I can hear your thoughts you know." The dog said picking up Seth's phone.

"DON'T SUCK THEM INTO THIS STUPID WORLD! PLEASE!" Seth pleaded, it didn't do any good.

"Sorry Seth, I have to, it's the order." The dog said texting into Seth's phone

Seth barley managed to sneak a peek at the phone.

He saw the dog was sending Jade and Devin a Housepets comic.

"Noooo." Seth moaned.

"Hahaha, to late Seth, there heading to their computer's right now." The dog said leaving the room closing the door behind** her**. Leaving the orange cat in the room, still held by the powers.

** Back to Devin**

Devin walked with Peanut and King towards Tarot's house.

"So what's it like being human in your world." Peanut asked

"I don't think it's much different from being a human here, except animals don't walk on hind legs, everything looks different, and also animals can't talk." Devin replied, sighing.

_Will I ever get back home._

"I'm sorry for what happened to you Devin, hopefully Tarot can help you." Peanut sighed, telling that Devin was missing home.

King walked silently beside them.

Devin was sensible in most situations yet he'd tend to overlook things. He was left home a lot, so he got used to doing the chores and such.

Walking in silence was extremely awkward.

_Ok let's think, we're going to see Tarot, I think that she is Peanuts girlfriend, and also physic. King used to be human so I think that's why he is sticking around. What else. Hopefully nothing for now, I just want to go home._

"There you guys are." A purple cat said popping her head out of a dog house.

"What's King doing here." Grape asked.

It's almost as if Peanut didn't even know King was there… maybe he didn't

"I um, wanted to ask Peanut something. I never got to ask him." King said nervously.

Devin stepped into the dog house.

Tarot looked at him, her eyes turned green and she just sat there, staring at him.

"Ok I am officially creeped out now, is anyone else." Devin asked. Looking around the room.

Tarot's eyes returned to normal.

"I just am… trying to figure you out Devin." She said.

"What for."

"Usually I can't see someone's future from another universe but I can read their mind, I can't read your mind OR see your future." Tarot said, she looked puzzled.

"So is there a way I can return home." Devin asked, not really caring about what she just said, and just wanted to go home.

"I – Well I will have to talk to some people for any advice on how to get you back to your world, I just really don't know anything, sorry Devin." Tarot said.

Devin moaned

_Yeah that's great, wonderful, splendid, I will never get back home now, I am stuck in this stupid place forever._

Tarot's eyes turned green.

"Tarot I ne-" A voice said but was interrupted by Tarot saying

"My help I know."

Maxwell burst in.

"I found a black cat – Jade – and she is flipping out I need someone who can help!" Maxwell said

_Wait did he say Jade?!_


	4. Chapter 4 - Two friends meet

**Trapped in Babylon Garden**

~~~~~**Two friends meet**~~~~~

_Those colorful swirls nearly made me throw up. Where am I anyways._

"Jade, are you awake." Asked a curious black cat that stood in front of her

_Oh yes I forgot everything is animated and animals talk and walk. I think I got all that screaming and running out of my system. Hmm maybe I should try to figure a way back home._

A Pomeranian stepped into view.

"Barely conscious, but I can still read her mind. She could be from another universe, possibly the one Devin came from." The Pomeranian said.

Jade sat against the dog house, she was extremely tired, but the odds of her going to sleep were very low.

Jade was a kind – hearted girl, bright and very artistic. She had crushed on Seth since literally forever, and since Devin was Seth's best friend. Jade joined in and made a little trio of Best friends. Though she still hasn't told Seth how she feels.

_Ugh I'm so tired… wait did that dog say she could read my mind?_

_**Yes**_

_Is that you_

_**Again yes Jade it is me, Tarot**_

_So your name is Tarot, do you know what is going on then_

_**No, I'm not sure how you got here, but may I ask do you know someone named 'Devin'**_

_Yea he is one of my best friends_

_**Well, seems he was also sent here.**_

_Umm_

_**Also can you explain to me what happened before you were sent here**_

_Yea I guess I was going to look at something called housepets but before I could see anything the swirls came to my monitor, if you know what that is_

_**I do, and that's it **_

_Yea_

_Do you know my way back home Tarot_

_**No I am trying to find one actually.**_

_**Also do me a favor and, open your eyes**_

Jade opened her eyes, she wasn't tired anymore.

A purple cat, Brown dog, White husky, and a black cat stood over her.

"Who are you four." Jade asked, trying to gain her voice.

"Peanut."

"Grape."

"Devin."

"Max."

"Devin." Jade said now starting to sound normal

"Yes." He replied weakly.

"It's me, Jade." She said,

Devin's eyes widened.

"Really!" Devin exclaimed excitedly, his tail began wagging

Devin hugged her.

"Thank god there is someone here I know, I have to say all we need to do is find Seth-" Devin said but he cut himself in his own sentence.

"Do you think Seth is here." Jade asked.

"I – I – don't know, he told us about this place, do you think he'll be here." He ask his voice had weakened.

"Well if he is we'll find him." Jade said, sounding more confident than she really was.

"I guess I'll help then." Grape said.

"Sounds like an adventure!" Exclaimed.

"I suppose i'll help." King said weakly

Maxwell stood silent.

Grape nudged him with her shoulder.

"Oh yea- sure I guess I'll help." He murmured

"Tarot will you help us?" Peanut called out

But she was nowhere to be seen.


	5. Chapter 5 - Watch were your going

**Trapped in Babylon Gardens**

_**~~~~~Chapter 5 - Watch were your going ~~~~~**_

Seth opened his eyes, still leaning against the same wall he was on earlier.

He felt terrible knowing his friends were sucked into this world.

Even if he did find them he didn't know house get home so it wouldn't do much good.

Yet he still wanted to see his friends.

_Wait, I'm free, the powers are gone._

Seth jumped up, and headed for the door.

_Unlocked, odd, this is really suspicious._

He stepped out of the room and into a hallway.

_Where am I anyways, I remember only waking up in that stupid room_

Seth heard barely audible hearing, only catching few words.

"…..Someone….know…..find….Seth…." Said a voice.

_Who is trying to find me?_

Seth didn't realize that he was being still.

"Help…..Adventure…..Tarot…." Said different voices.

_Oh god who could this be?_

Seth stepped into a kitchen, now seeing who was talking.

_Ok, a white husky, no yellow bandana so he can't be fox, Grape, Peanut, Maxwell, King and a girl black cat, odd._

"Where's Tarot." Peanut said poking his head into the dog house.

"Wasn't she just here?" Grape asked.

"What should we do now?" The husky asked.

"Try to find Seth. There really isn't anything else to do." The girl black cat asked.

_Are they after me?!_

"Yea, were do you think he might be." Grape asked.

"Don't know but I think we should split up." Jade replied.

The six went into the dog house to finish there chatting.

_Great now I can't hear them. I have to make sure I hide I can't let them find me._

Seth turned around and headed for the front door.

He opened it and began running up the sidewalk.

_Please don't see me. Please don't see me._

Seth turned around to see if they saw him.

"Watch ou-"Said a voice, but it was too late.

Seth fell to the ground.

"Ohh sorry, sorry I have to go." Seth said standing up.

"Oh it's fine, I haven't seen you around here are you new." Fox said, standing up and brushing himself off.

He turned to see the orange cat was gone.

Fox turned around, now to see Peanut and Fox running towards him.

"Have you seen anyone new or named Seth." Peanut asked.

"No – well yes, just now an orange cat bumped into me, he seemed in a hurry." Fox replied

"Maybe it's him, thanks fox." Peanut said.

And they were off.

**Note: I will make a chapter or two each day Just wanted you guys to know ;) **


	6. Chapter 6 - Awkward

**Trapped in Babylon Garden**

_**~~~~~~Awkward ~~~~~**_

Devin and Jade walked on the side walk, trying to catch up with Peanut and Fox.

_Why am I starting to feel weak?_

Devin's legs began to feel wobbly, wanting to collapse on him.

_Shake it off Devin you know you can't do this now, find Seth and that is all._

Jade managed to catch up; Devin was slowing down and was just a little behind.

"Are you ok Devin?" Jade asked, as Devin finally caught up with the group.

"Yea – I'm fine." Devin said catching his breath.

"So which way did the orange cat go?" Jade asked.

"Up this way, but he might have turned a different way." King said.

"Ok, I guess Devin and I will go to the left, and you and peanut can take left." Jade said, talking to King.

King nodded and turned the left.

"Ok Devin let's go." Jade said heading across the street.

Devin was only barely keeping up.

_Keep it calm._

"But, Sasha!" Said a (extremely angered) voice.

_Wait, is that Bino?_

The voice came from over a fence.

Jade and Devin wouldn't move.

"Sorry Bino I'm going to a girl's only party tonight. How about Tuesday." Sasha replied.

"Let's keep moving we gotta find Seth." Jade whispered.

_Thank god, the faster we get this done the better, I feel like I'm going to pass out_

"What are you doing in here orange cat!?" Bino yelled.

Jade was already heading for the gate; Devin knew he had to follow her.

Devin burst through the gate, following Jade.

Devin realized that the orange cat must have recognized them from when they were talking earlier.

Probably because he started running whenever he saw them.

_We found hi-_

Devin fell to the ground.

"Devin! No!" Jade screamed.

The orange cat froze in place.

Jade forgot about chasing the cat and was more interested in her friend that just collapsed to the ground.

The orange cat walked over to Jade.

Sasha and Bino stood to the side and stayed quiet.

"Did you say Devin?" The cat asked.

"Yes I said DEVIN!" She yelled back at the cat.

"Are you Jade?" The cat asked

"Yes..." Jade replied, remembering that the reason they were chasing the orange cat was because he might be Seth.

"Are you Seth?" Jade asked.

"Yes." He replied.

"I-I'm sorry I just thought." Seth said.

"It's fine Seth, let's get out of here and we'll celebrate then.

"Sorry to interrupt but what actually is going on." Bino asked, looking puzzled

"If I explained you'd be even more confused." Seth said.

"Ok, well you better go then." Bino said.

"Yea."

"This is awkward!" Exclaimed Sasha.

**Note: Chapter 7 & 8 coming tomorrow.**

**Please leave feedback and such, Thanks! **


	7. Chapter 7 - Devin's Dream

**Trapped in Babylon Garden**

_**~~~~ Devin's Dream ~~~~~**_

"So what happened?" Grape asked Jade

"Well, we found Seth, and Devin passed out. That's about it." Jade replied.

Everyone was back at The sandwich household now, and Seth was explaining his story on how he got here.

"I awoke in that house, and well, as soon as I got there **Tarot** used her physic powers to hold me against the wall and then-" Seth was explaining his story but Peanut cut him off.

"TAROT!? That's not possible! " Peanut yelled.

"As much as I hate to say it, it was Tarot who Held me against the wall." Seth replied

"Then she used my phone to tell you about housepets and suck Devin and Jade here too!" Seth continued.

"Wow…" Grape murmured in disbelief.

"Why did she do it?" Maxwell said

"She said something about an **order **like she was told to do this." Seth replied.

"AHH! NO!" Devin screamed jumping up

"AH!" Everyone said together.

Devin rubbed his head; he looked like he had seen a ghost.

"Oh sorry guys, I just, woke up." Devin said.

"We've noticed that." King said.

"Did you have a dream or something." Jade asked

"Yea… I did." Devin replied

***Devin's Dream (or vision)***

Devin opened his eyes, the skies were red, and buildings were burning.

Devin felt so strange, so angry, so devastated.

Devin turned around to see Tarot with red eyes staring at him.

"Why did you do this?!" Devin yelled at her, he didn't mean to he just, did.

"I wAnT OuT oF ThIs WoRlD." Tarot said, which sound _**way**_ to evil.

"AnD ThE oNlY WaY To Do To ThAt Is To DeStRoY ThIs PlAcE." She said.

"But…why Tarot!" Devin sputtered; again Devin said this without wanting to.

"I'm NoT tArOt, I aM DaVe." Tarot/Dave said.

Devin broke into laughter

"Dave? Are you serious? Why not an more evil name, seriously." Devin said, still laughing helplessly.

"WeLl I WaS sEnT hErE As PuNiShMeNt FrOm My UnIvErSe. Tarot/Dave said.

"ThE OnLy ReAsOn I SoUnD LiKe ThIs Is BeCaUsE My VoCaL cOrDs WeRe MeSseD uP oN tHe WaY HeRe." Tarot/Dave continued.

"FoRgEt It YoU cAn'T sToP Me." Tarot/Dave Finished.

Tarot/Dave sprinted towards him and bit him.

Devin through back a punch at her/him.

She leaped on top of him that pushed him to the ground.

"Oh AnD DeViN OnE MoRe tHiNg." Tarot/Dave said, pulling out a gold dagger, and holding it to Devin's neck.

"Wake Up." Tarot/Dave said, but the voice sounded like Tarot.

"Whoa." Seth said.

"Yeah, and I still have the bit mark! Do you think it means something." Devin asked as he shivered.

"Yes… I… It might be a vision… I had a dream like that once, were there was proof that it was real dream or something like that." Grape said.

"I still don't get it. How would sending us here help **destroy **this place." Devin said.

"Don't know but we better figure it out soon, or we'll all end up gone." Grape said.


	8. Chapter 8 - Jade and Seth

**Trapped in Babylon Gardens**

_**~~~~~Chapter 8 - Jade and Seth ~~~~~**_

As the moon came up high, Mr. Sandwich let Seth, Jade, and Devin stay the night until they get adopted.

Seth sat on the porch staring at the full moon.

Seth was good with anything in technology, yet the kids at school never thought of him as a geek, probably because, he never told them, and the fact he played baseball and basketball. He has a crush on Jade and of course he never told her.

The door swung open and Devin stepped out.

"What are you doing awake." Devin asked Seth, starting to sit next to him.

"Oh just getting some air." Seth replied.

"So what's wrong?" Devin asked, noticing that something was on Seth's mind.

"Oh… nothing." Seth replied nervously.

"I totally believe you." Devin said sarcastically

"Seriously though what's wrong?" Devin said sounding serious now seriously

"It's just that… I … am worried." Seth stammered.

"Of what." Devin insisted

"You know how I like… Jade." Seth said.

"Yes."

"Well I'm worried that she hates me now, for, getting you guys sucked into this." Seth mumbled.

"Seth, you know it's not your thought it's that, whoever person who did this." Devin responded.

"Look, I promised I wouldn't say anything about this to you but I hate seeing you like think." Devin began to say.

"She **likes** you Seth, I am tired of seeing you guys getting worried about if you hate her or she hates you, when you both like each other and you don't know it, I don't even know why I didn't tell you two before now." Devin said.

Seth was blushing now, realizing the truth.

"And in the morning I want you to tell her how you feel." Devin instructed, getting up and heading inside.

Seth nodded and went back to staring at the moon.

*** The next morning ***

Seth opened his eyes and got up; the first thing he thought about was telling Jade.

Seth walked down stairs and looked at the table.

Everyone was there, Grape, Peanut, Jade, and Devin.

Devin saw Seth and immediately asked. "Hey Grape and Peanut, want me to show you something cool on the WII?"

"Sure!" Peanut exclaimed

"I guess…" Grape murmured, still tired.

Devin got up and Peanut and Grape followed.

Seth sat down.

"Umm Jade." Seth said nervously

"Yes."

"I need to ask you something."

"And what would that be."

"Do you… um… like me"

"Of course!"

"No not as a friend, I mean more than that."

Jade stopped moving.

She closed her eyes and barely managed to say. "Yes."

"I…. I do too." Seth said.

"Huh."

"Yea."

Jade got out of her seat and walked over to him and hugged him.

Devin peaked his head around the corner to see the two hugging.

"Wow you guys like ea-" Peanut said coming around the corner.

Grape and Devin looked at Peanut like he was crazy.

**Come on guys, leave a quick comment on if you liked the story or not, thanks! **


	9. Chapter 9 - New neighbors

_**Trapped in Babylon Gardens**_

_**~~~~~Chapter 9 – New neighbors~~~~~**_

"No touching things you're not supposed to, and that should be it." Mr. Sandwich said heading out the front door.

"Also we should be getting new neighbors today, around 1 maybe, you can visit them if you want to." Ms. Sandwich said following behind her husband.

There alarm clock broke so they woke up around 10:30 and are going to work.

Devin's head turned towards the clock… 11:03 A.M.

"So what do you guys want to do, we have 2 hours till the new neighbors arrive." Devin said, still staring at the clock.

"I'm planning on taking a nap. So see ya." Grape mumbled, as she began walking up the stairs.

Seth turned towards Peanut. "What do you do while Grape naps?"

"Play WII games. Go outside. But since you guys are here we can play a bunch of games!" Peanut exclaimed.

"Ok what do we do play then." Seth asked

"Hide and seek? Tag? WII-" Peanut kept going with games. Devin just tuned out until they all decided on hide and seek.

"29…30! Ready or not here I come!" Devin yelled loudly for all to hear.

Devin counted in a corner near the door.

_Let's see, you're a dog so you can use your smell right? Ugh this is stupid, I don't even know how- wait, cat… up stairs. Oh god I just used my sense of smell…_

Devin opened the front door and shut it, making it sound like he went into the yard, next he headed upstairs, quietly of course and could hear faint whispers.

"_Ok I think he is gone, let's get out of here quickly." _

"_Ok."_

Devin reached the top, the smell and noise came from Peanut's room.

Jade stepped out of the room, and nearly yelled when she saw Devin.

"Ha-ha your it." Devin laughed

Jade went down the stairs to begin her turn.

"1… 2 … 3 … 4…"

_Ok where do I hide…? Peanut's room? No to obvious. Outside sounds good, but I can't sneak outside without her hearing the door open._

"_11 … 12… 13… 14…"_

_She's halfway there I need to hurry… how about I hide under the couch and wait for her to go upstairs and make a brake for it outside._

"_20 … 21 … 22 … 23" _

_I don't have a choice._

Devin slid quickly under the couch. And just in time to.

"30!"

Devin barely fit under the couch.

He held his breath trying not to sneeze.

She was checking closely around the living room

_Upstairs, upstairs please go upstairs._

Jade headed for the stairs and began going up

Devin waited a few seconds, then crawled out and headed for the door, opened it silently.

Then burst in Peanut running in and saying "Wake up Grape, the neighbors are coming the neighbors are coming!"

_Cool, I have no Idea why I'm so excited though._

Seth came down the stairs followed by Jade, Peanut rushed past them to go wake up Grape.

"Grape they're here!"

"Of course they are…"

Peanut rushed down the stairs and burst through the door.

Grape groggily came down the stairs.

"Oh! I wonder what they're like!" Jade exclaimed heading out the door.

"I feel so excited, for some odd reason…" Seth said.

"Ya… same." Devin replied, he felt almost nervous, sometimes he got shy, and strangely he hadn't gotten shy till today, even when he talked to Peanut and Grape, but he kept his cool.

Devin stepped outside, the air was cool and crisp, the sun was high in the sky, and it was probably 12 pm now.

Devin waited calmly behind Jade and Peanut as the door opened.

A tall man opened the door. "Hello!" He said cheerfully

"Hi" Everyone said

"Well, my name is John, I'm new here, obviously, my wife is out shopping, but Star and I are here unloading the moving vans." He said

A white husky _**girl**_ appeared at the doorway. "Ok I've chosen my room, the house looks cool." She said.

"Ok Star meet our neighbors, wow I don't even know your names!" John exclaimed.

"Well I'm Peanut, Grape, Jade, Seth, and Devin." Peanut said, pointing to each of them as he said they're name.

Star's eyes glowed brightly green, her collar was teal, and had a yellow tag in the shape of a star

Seth looked at Devin, then at Star, then back at Devin, and laughed.

"So do you want to hang out Star!" Peanut exclaimed.

"Sure, almost done with setting up my room, I'll be right out!" She said, rushing back into her room.

"We'll see you guys later." John said closing the door.

Devin froze in place.

"So how was your 'Love at first sight' there Devin?" Seth joked.

"Oh well- shut up Seth." Devin murmured.

"Oh so what are we going to do first!" Peanut exclaimed.

Devin just stayed quiet as he waited for Star to get done.

Every second seemed like an hour, waiting.

"So Devin what do you want to play?" Peanut suddenly asked, Devin didn't realize he hadn't been listening to what Peanut and the others were saying.

"Um , any game really." Devin replied.

He also didn't realize he had followed them back to the Sandwich yard, Star's house was just next door.

Devin's ears twitched as he heard a door open.

Star came running towards them.

"Ok, guys finished finally, so what do you want to do." She said.

"We should play this game called scout it's where there is the scout, the runaways, and guards. The scout sits on the fits and watches for the runaways and helps the guards find them!" Peanut exclaimed.

"Cool!" Star replied.

The game went on until afternoon, everyone was wore out by then and was beginning to head home.

"What!?" A voice yelled from inside Star's house,

"But I – ugh, I'm coming then." John said.

"Star you'll be home by yourself tonight, my and Alisha have to both help with something." He sighed.

"Aw, I don't want to be here by myself!" Star yelled.

"You can have someone stay over if your **that** scared, just don't end up burning the house down." John replied getting into his car.

"Oh okay then." Star said.

"Can you guys stay then? Star asked turning around towards Devin, Jade, and Seth.

Peanut and Grape had to go back in, so they were looking for a place to stay.

"Sure." Devin said.

The four stepped into the house.

"Well this is my new house, I'm just getting used to it… Do you guys want anything then?" Star asked, happy that they would stay with her.

Jade sat down on the couch. "No thank you." She replied.

Seth took quick advantage of this. "Sure!"

"I'm good Star, thanks though." Devin replied Sitting on the couch.

Star ended up fixing up everyone some tea, and plopping down by Devin, while Jade and Seth cuddled on the other side.

Pridelands the movie blared on the TV, not even 10 PM and Jade and Seth were already out, but Devin and Star were awake.

Star scooted over to Devin and sniffed.

"Huh, is something wrong."

"Sort of." She said, a crack in her voice.

"You see back in my home town it wasn't very… 'pet friendly' and I wasn't ever allowed to go outside… They… I was a stray… They-" She said, but burst into tears.

Devin pulled her into a hug as she tried to finish talking.

"They killed s-str-strays…They, got my m-mom and my Br-broth-brothers and sisters." She cried out.

"John found me and they decided that they would leave that town, so here- I am." She barely managed to croak.

He hugged her tighter. The pain that she must have felt was beyond hell.

Devin fell asleep after that, only to wake up at 2 in the morning.

Devin noticed a strange glow coming from the window.

He kept stepping closer to the window, fear drew closer.

He pulled back the curtain.

_Oh my god._

**NOTE: HOPED YOU LIKE THE EXTRA LONG CHAPTER, I WILL GET OUT CHAPTER 10 TOMMOROW, CYA GUYS LATER**


	10. Chapter 10 - Wake Up

_**Note: Sorry I wasn't able to get this up on Tuesday, I was sick and couldn't write.**_

_**But here it is now**_

_**Trapped in Babylon Gardens**_

_**~~~~~Chapter 10 –Wake Up~~~~~**_

Devin fell backwards, wanting to scream, but he didn't. The clouds looked the same from the vision he had, red and terrifying. Buildings weren't burning, or at least they weren't yet.

"Seth! Star! Jade!" Devin yelled.

Jade woke up immediately, usually she was a light sleeper.

"Huh… what." She replied groggily.

Devin pointed towards the window.

Jade walked towards them to see what was going on.

Devin walked over to Seth and began shaking him.

"What- Devin what are you doing." He mumbled.

"Oh My GOSH!" Jade screamed.

That woke Seth up.

"Jade are you ok?" Seth asked coming towards her.

"I'm fine, just… outside." She replied.

Devin walked over to Star. "Wake up Star."

A crackling came from the roof.

Dust came down from it, and then some of it began collapsing.

"Devin let's get out of here." Seth yelled.

"Not without Star!" Devin called back, looking back at Star.

"Star wake up PLEASE!" Devin yelled.

"Devin what is-"Star only managed to say until some of the roof collapsed down near them, creating a wall between Devin/Star and Jade/Seth.

Silence, pure silence, there was only the crackling of the roof.

"Well this is great." Seth moaned.

"Let's meet outside, you

"Okay you guys try to find a window." Jade said.

"Ok."

The sound of a door opened, and then closed.

Star was frozen in place, she didn't know was going on.

"You okay?" Devin asked

"Yeah…it's just that my roof collapsed on my house…" She replied, fear, and sadness filled her green eyes.

"We need to get out of here." Devin said walking to go find a window."

"Yeah."

The roof cracked a little more.

"I'm guessing we need to hurry." She said looking up

"Yea, and fast, were are the windows in this house." Devin asked looking around frantically, only barely keeping calm.

"By the front door and in my room." She replied in a mono tone.

"Ok let's go then." Devin said grabbing Star's hand and heading towards her room.

Just as they stepped into the hallway, the roof collapsed down behind them, blocking the exit.

_No way out now_

They stepped into Star's room.

Devin reached for the window, before he began opening he saw something.

A shadow like figure was behind jade, the thing reached for her.

But then it stopped, and it turned towards us.

It looked a lot like Sasha, it had the same collar, same tag, same size, and everything was the same. Except for it all looked like a shadow, and her eyes were glowing white.

She began coming closer and closer and closer.

In just a few seconds she was at the window staring at Devin, although Devin couldn't move.

The window disappeared, all of a sudden, and now it was just a big gaping hole in the wall.

She leaned in and said in her voice

"Wake up."

Devin's eyes opened, his arms were wrapped around Star who slept soundly.

His eyes looked to the window, no red eerie glow came from it.

_Thank god… it was a dream._

Devin looked over towards the TV Pridelands seemed to keep repeating the movie over and over

Next he looked over to the other side of the couch.

_Where is Jade at?_

Devin got up, and groggily stepped into the kitchen.

Jade was staring at the sink.

"You ok." Devin asked.

Jade stayed quiet.

"Um." Devin started to say

Jade turned around, suddenly turning into one of those shadows thingy that he had saw in his dream.

She jumped towards him.

Devin tried to run but it didn't work, she had already was pulling him backwards.

She leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"Wake up."

Devin's eyes opened, his arms were wrapped around Star who slept soundly.

His eyes looked to the window, no red eerie glow came from it.

_Thank god… it was a dream._

Devin looked over towards the TV Pridelands seemed to keep repeating the movie over and over

Next he looked over to the other side of the couch.

Seth and Jade were snuggled together.

Devin heaved a sigh and leaned back into the couch and fell asleep again.


	11. Chapter 11 - Sup

_**Note: Thanks for some of the support guys, nice to know I have some awesome people out there who enjoy this story _:) **_

_**Trapped in Babylon Gardens**_

_**~~~~~Chapter 11 -Sup ~~~~~**_

Devin's eyes opened once again, this time to see light shining through the window, sunlight.

Devin almost didn't notice how his arms were wrapped around Star. Devin almost felt shocked, he didn't remember at anytime them cuddling

Devin got up gently, trying not to wake up Star. The smile that was on her face disappeared once Devin had got up.

Devin began walking towards the kitchen.

Jade was in the kitchen now. A shiver went down Devin's spine remembering the dream where she was in the kitchen and was one of the "Shadow creatures".

"Um Jade." Devin said weakly afraid of her turning around and looking like one of 'them'.

"Yes Devin?" She replied, calmness in her voice.

_Oh thank god_

"Just um… sup" Devin said.

Jade giggled. "Sup." She answered back.

Jade was cleaning dishes, she was usually a neat freak, and cleaned _**everything**_.

Devin reached for a cup from the cabinet.

"So how'd you and Star end up cuddling?" Jade suddenly asked.

Devin's face began heating up.

"I-I-I don't, I just- woke up and she was there, I guess she scooted- Um- Over in her sleep." Devin stammered.

"And so you just "happened" to put your arms around her?" Jade asked which was followed by a giggle.

"Well I guess." Devin answered back.

There was silence, but not for long.

"Soooo, you like her then?" Jade asked.

_Too many QUESTIONS!_

"No – I mean- Ugh- FINE! YES! I DO LIKE HER! Just, don't say anything to her about it." Devin barked back at her.

Jade's eyes widened. Then when went back to normal.

"Well, um you did kinda tell Seth I liked him." Jade began. "So I think that gives me the right to tell her…" She finished, and then giggled.

"No it doesn't, I only told Seth that _**because**_ you two both liked each other." Devin barked "So if Star likes me, feel free to do whatever."

Devin walked back to the couch, and sat on the floor in front of it.

***Later the day***

"You need to wear the collars, or they will think you're a stray." John said handing Devin his collar which was dark blue.

Seth moaned as John handed him a green collar.

Jade seemed a little happy to be handed the red one.

"Mom and I have to go to work so be careful out there." John said leaving the house

_I can't believe I'm actually going to get adopted, I don't even know who will._

"So you're staying here till Dad finds you homes and such?" Star asked.

"I guess." Seth replied.

The four stepped out of the house.

"Bye dad!" Star yelled as the car sped off.

"I guess we'll go meet the neighborhood!" Jade exclaimed beginning to skip up ahead.

They first ran into Fox's house.

"Hi!" Fox said opening the front door.

"Nice to see new faces around here, what are your names?" Fox asked.

"Devin, Star, Seth and Jade!" Devin replied pointing to each of them with their names.

"Well hello then, I'm Fox." He said.

"Do you want to come in for a bit then?" Fox asked us.

They all nodded

"Dad went to go adopt a pet earlier so I've been here with King for awhile." He said

King walked into the living room.

"Hey I remember you guys, I was with you when the whole 'Tarot Thing' happened." He said.

"Tarot thing?" Star asked

"The dog that sent us here." Seth replied.

"To Babylon Gardens?" Star asked.

"Umm… yea that's why we need to be adopted, she disappeared." Devin replied

"But I thought you said she was a dog." Star blurted out.

"Seth just accidently said that… Right Seth?" Devin said slowly turning his head towards him

"Yea! I meant to say she was a dog um lover!" Seth replied, a little nervous, but barely.

"Oh ok." Star replied happily.

Star got up to go talk Jade about something.

Fox looked a little confused; he knew who Tarot actually was.

"Well I think we need to go." Seth said getting up "We need to meet the rest of the neighbor hood."

"Ok then! Um see you around then." Fox said.

They all left and began walking to the next house

"So is this Fido's or someone's house?" Jade asked.

"I… think… I don't know." Devin replied

The door opened. The hound dog wore sun glasses and had a…mouse…on his head…

"Hello! I'm guessing you're all new around here!" Fido exclaimed.

"I'm Fido, and this is my little brother Jo- Wait where he is?" Fido spun around looking puzzled.

"What is it Fido?" Asked a smaller, similar looking hound dog stepped into view.

"We have new friends here!" Fido exclaimed

"Oh… um hi." Joey said nervously, with an awkward smile.

"Hi, well I'm Star." She said sticking her hand out

Joey shook it first then Fido.

"And the rest of you are?" Fido asked.

"Seth the awesome, at your service." Seth joked.

"Jade the cat!" She exclaimed

"Devin…Just Devin." Devin said with a chuckle, the others followed, even Joey did.

"Well, Star and Devin, we're about to go to a Good Ol' Dogs Club meeting, if you want to tag along you can meet a few more dogs… Oh sorry Jade and Seth… It's um "Dog's only." Fido said.

"Nah, it's cool." Seth said calmly, yet looked a little disappointed.

"You guys can talk to Maxwell I think he was about to go somewhere." Fido said, pointing inside the house.

Jade and Seth brushed past him.

"As for you two, you're coming with me." Fido said with a smile.


	12. Chapter 12 - Surprises

_**Trapped in Babylon Gardens**_

_**~~~~~Chapter 12 –Surprise~~~~~**_

"So is the meeting about to begin?" Devin asked their feet stood the door to the club house.

"It should start right when we walk in." Fido replied.

Devin twitch with nervousness, he wasn't sure how many dogs there would be… Hopefully not too many.

Fido opened the door and they stepped in.

The amount of dogs was about as much as Devin expected.

So many eyes stared at them.

"We have two new dogs in the neighborhood. Star and Devin." Fido said.

"Hi!" Star exclaimed happily.

"Hello." Devin said with, with a fake smile.

Most came up to Shake hands till it hurt, Hug them until their ribs were about to break, and sniffed them crazy (This made Devin fell awkward.)

Star and Devin found their seats.

Bino (one of the dogs who didn't come up to great them) talked about 'Zoning'.

Devin really had no idea what it meant so he just tuned out and began looking around at the dogs.

Star seemed to know what he was talking about, other dogs did too and they all seemed to be paying attention.

But Devin spotted someone.

The Pomeranian.

_Oh god it's… Tarot, what should I do! I can't talk to her now I have Star with me and all she knows is that Tarot is a human dog lover… I can't just let her slip away… UGH!_

Devin began to wiggle in his seat he didn't know what to do.

Tarot stood up and began walking…towards the door.

_Nooooo._

"Who's that?" Star whispered over to Devin.

"I…-"  
_What do I DO!_

"-Don't know." Devin sighed.

And Tarot walked out the door.

Fido kept on blabbing about something, and Devin leaned back in his chair and sighed.

_One chance to figure it all out and you let it go, great job Devin._

"Thanks for coming and see you guys later." Fido said, Devin didn't notice that Fido and Bino switched places.

The dogs all began to get up out of their seats and head for the door.

Devin and Star were heading for the door but heard someone call from behind.

"Hi! I haven't seen you two around here before."

It was Sasha (One of the dogs who arrived late.)

"Yea we came yesterday." Star said.

"Cool! Well I am Sasha, and you are?" Sasha asked.

"I'm Star and this is my friend, Devin." She answered.

"Are you two…?" Sasha giggled.

Devin and Star both blushed madly "Um- er, uh no, um just friends." Devin stammered

"Ok!" Sasha giggled, and left for the door.

Devin and Star walked outside.

The wind was blowing a cooling breeze, Devin's blush had been dragged with the wind, Devin felt calm all of a sudden.

A black Labrador rushed through the crowd, yelling out "Sasha." And pushed Devin and he fell to the ground.

"You ok?" Star asked, lending a hand out for Devin to grab.

The world fell into slow motion, he stared at Star, and her green eyes sparkled.

Devin froze at the sight, he felt so… struck by her sight.

He tried to say something, but couldn't, he was wonderstruck.

"Uh Devin." Star said, the hearts that floated around her popped, and Devin was able to speak and get up.

"Yea –"Devin grabbed her hand. "I just hit my head and kinda, froze." Devin said

"Well let's go find Seth then, Devin." Star said.

_***** Seth *****_

The two walked past Fido and into the house.

It looked average, like most of the other houses in Babylon Gardens.

Maxwell stepped into view.

"Hey! Your those two um… cats that are new or uh something." Maxwell said.

"We were wondering if you could show us, the other cats around her and stuff." Seth said, yawning.

"Wellll I suppose I could." Max decided walking towards the door.

"You coming?" He asked looking towards them.

Jade and Seth nodded their heads and walked with Maxwell.

"Where are we going exactly?" Seth asked.

"To a place." Max answered.

They walked in silence as they went down the sidewalk and finally arrived somewhere.

"So what's this place called anyway?" Seth asked as they walked in, there were a few tables, trash cans, and apparently other things cats liked.

"Well it's called-"

"Wow what is ALL THIS LOOK AT ALL THE THINGS HERE! COOL I DIDN'T KNOW BLAH BLAH BLAH."

Jade interrupted Maxwell, Seth tuned out as Jade continued to get over excited, of everything like she usually did.

"Well since Jade is done talking I would like to introduce you to Sabrina, she usually doesn't come to these things… Why did you come this time?" Maxwell asked.

"Oh um, I wanted to meet the new neighborhood cats-"Sabrina turned to Seth and Jade "-Nice to meet you both." Sabrina said with a smile.

"Hi!" Jade said.

Seth just smiled and shook her hand.

"Well I have to go finish something, so bye." Sabrina said and left.

"Well next here is Fiddler and Keys." Maxwell said pointing to the two cats.

"Hmm should we- Oh I see there is someone here." Said (Fiddler I think)

"Oh well hi then." Keys said

Fiddler nodded.

"Well we need to get back to playing." Keys said, and began talking with Fiddler about something.

"Hmm, Marvin should be here, but I don't see him anywhere." Maxwell said.

"Well over there is Jinx and Jasper, and I recommend now really messing with their "Drama" it's really… odd." Maxwell said pointing to two odd looking cats.

"Oh and the Siamese cats over there are, Mr. Bigglesworth, Mr. Bigglesworth, Mr. Bigglesworth, and-"

"I think we get it." Seth said cutting off Max.

"Well all the other cats here haven't been named by Rick Griffin so-yea that should be it." Maxwell said looking a little relived.

_***** Devin ***  
**_

Devin and Star walked on the sidewalk back to Star's house, they were alone, on the street.

Then the silence was broken. "Devin, can I ask you a question?"

"Uh sure."

"Remember when Sasha asked us if we were partners?"

"...Yes..."

"Do you- Why did you blush so madly when she asked?"

Well…I-Just – Um- well – I-… I like you...So-"Devin stammered but was cut off, by someone's action.

Star kissed him.

Out of all the case scenarios that Devin expected to happen, he never thought of this.

Devin didn't struggle he just stood there dumbfounded by the kiss.

When she broke the kiss Devin was blushing madly.

"D-did you not lik-"Star began to say but was cut off. "No I just, never thought that you liked me." Devin replied.

Star smiled, so did Devin, he grabbed her and they kept walking down the street.


End file.
